Powerpuff Girls to the Rescue
Powerpuff Girls to the Rescue is the first episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It aired on Cartoon Network Japan on July 1st, 2006. Synopsis The Powerpuff Girls fight Mojo Jojo after he kidnaps kindergarten students in a cage and steal their candy. Plot Professor Utonium and Ken study up on Z Rays in the lab, before their experiements lead to a giant explosion. Just afterwards, they get an incoming message from The Mayor of New Townsville, saying that crime is afoot and they are in need of The Powerpuff Girls. The girls are in class, listening to a boring teacher, when their belts start blinking, which means there's trouble. The girls make up an excuse, saying that they have stomach aches and they need to be excused to go to the nurses office, when really, they're leaving class to transform into their superhero secret identities, The Powerpuff Girls Z. The Powerpuff Girls Z fly over Townsville to check out what the crime is and as it tirns out, Mojo Jojo is trapping kingergarteners in a cage and stealing candy from them. When The Powerpuff Girls Z arrive on the scene, the distresssed, but excited kindergarteners, ask them for their autographs. The Powerpuff Girls Z sign their autographs just to be nice and Mojo gets jealous that none of the kids are asking for his autograph and it's explained to him that because he's the villain, nobody likes him. The Kindergarten Teacher arrives on the scene and faints in shock. The Powerpuff Girls Z battle it out with Mojo Jojo. Blossom uses her yo yo, Bubbles uses her bubble wand, and Buttercup uses her hammer. As they fight, The Mayor of New Townsville looks at them in terror, as they destroy buildings in the process. Back at the lab, Professor Utonium and Ken realize The Powerpuff Girls are running out of power and Mojo Jojo realizes this too. The Powerpuff Girls Z also know this, so they go to an ice cream shop. The Mayor and Mojo Jojo also eat ice cream and everybody takes a break. The Kingergarten Teacher comes back in rage to get revenge on Mojo Jojo. Mojo then introduces his new invention, The Robo Mojo, which is a giant robotic version of himself. The Powerpuff Girls Z finish their ice cream and get ready to fight him. They use their weapons to destroy Mojo Jojo and they save the day. The Kingergarten Teacher falls from the sky and the girls stop her. Then Blossom uses her yo yo to open the cage of kindergarteners. After this, The Powerpuff Girls Z say they're good at saving the day. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji **Kaoru Matsubara *Mojo Jojo *Drake Utonium *The Mayor of New Townsville Minor Roles *Ken *Poochi *Ms. Bellum *Teacher *Kindergarten Teacher Trivia *The episode's original title roughly translates to "Here Come the Girlz!". *The Mayor of New Townsville is disturbed by how The Powerpuff Girls Z destroy the city, while they save it. This is a reference to how in the original series, The Powerpuff Girls would constantly blow up buildings, while saving Townsville. Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls